


The right kind of wrong SongFic

by ReignMyWorld



Category: Professional Wrestling, Roman Reigns - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Roman Reigns Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignMyWorld/pseuds/ReignMyWorld
Summary: You and Roman are good friends and partners in the Mixed Tag Team Challenge. But you have to admit that your feelings for your friend are of a deeper nature although you already have heard several times that he’s having a certain reputation and that you should stay away from him for your own good.





	The right kind of wrong SongFic

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: (a tiny little bit of) fluff
> 
> Pairing: Roman Reigns x Reader
> 
> Originally published here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/169592250361/the-right-kind-of-wrong-songfic-roman-reigns-x
> 
> LeAnn Rimes - Right Kind of Wrong
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwmzOCbFHPA

**_Know all about, yeah, bout your reputation_**  
**_and now it’s bound to be a heartbreak situation._**  
**_But I can’t help it if I’m helpless_**  
**_every time that I’m where you are._**

You knew that it was dangerous being attracted to the man that used to be a stranger when you started working for the WWE as a wrestler but has become a close friend over the course of time. You knew that he had a reputation of jumping from woman to woman ever since he and his wife went through a nasty divorce. And you knew that you should not even think about the Samoan in any other way than seeing him as a friend. And yet whenever he was around you couldn’t help but melt a little bit inside whenever his dark brown eyes were capturing yours, whenever that beautiful smile appeared on his lips as soon as you cracked a joke that anyone else would find cringeworthy, whenever that dark and soothing voice would talk to you.

**_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_**  
**_say my name and I can’t fight it anymore._**  
**_Oh, I know I should go, but I need your touch just too damn much._**

“Hey Y/N, you’re still with me, right?”, Roman asked, waving his hand in front of your face, making you snap out of your thoughts that once again sent you on a journey, that you wanted to stay on. You had to force yourself not to reach out and trace the Samoan tribal tattoo his right arm was covered in with your fingertips. You slightly shook your head before you answered: “Yeah I’m right here. Sorry I was just lost in thoughts.”, you answered smiling at your friend, who slightly chuckled: “A penny for your thoughts." 

You couldn’t help but blush a little bit before you replied: "You would be absolutely disappointed because they are rather boring.” You could tell that he wanted to ask again but instead he just shrugged his shoulders, wanting to know: “So what do you think? You’re fine with pinning Alexa while I take care of Braun?” You nodded your head, feeling your thoughts drifting off once again: “Ugh yeah sure, sounds like a plan to me.”

**_Loving you, that isn’t really something I should do_**  
**_shouldn’t wanna spend my time with you, yeah._**  
**_Well I should try to be strong, but baby you’re the right kind of wrong._**  
**_Yeah, baby, you’re the right kind of wrong._**

Once the match was over you and Roman were heading back to the backstage area, still happy due to your victory over Alexa Bliss and Braun Strowman in the Mixed Tag Team challenge. You laughed out loud as you were reminiscing the looks on Alexa’s and Braun’s faces when you and Roman were announced winners of tonight’s match. “Have you seen their faces? They looked like they’ve seen a ghost.”, you mentioned between fits of laughter while Roman couldn’t help but joining you. “Yeah as if it would have been any surprise that we beat them. You did great out there, baby girl.”, he smiled, ruffling through your hair although he exactly knew how much you hated that. You shot him a glare, punching him slightly against his muscular arm before you playfully threatened: “Don’t you ever dare to do that again, Mr. Reigns." 

**_Might be a mistake, a mistake I’m makin’_**  
**_but what you’re givin’ I am happy to be takin’_**  
**_‘cause no one’s ever made me feel the way I feel when I’m in your arms._**

"Or else what?”, he asked with a sly smirk and before you could think twice, you found yourself pinned between the Samoan in front of you and a door in your back, which you assumed was the one to your locker room since you were heading into that direction. You gulped when you realized how close he was standing in front of you but nevertheless managed to answer with more confidence than you were actually feeling: “Or else I might have to whoop your ass. I could handle Braun, I sure as hell can handle you." 

You were quite aware how much fun it was for Roman to play games, so you tried to ignore his soft breath on your ear as best as you could when he whispered: "Last time I checked it was me handling Braun while you had a nice little chit chat with little Miss Bliss.” It was only then that you realized that the hallway was pretty much empty, making you only aware even more how Roman was currently invading your personal space. It took all of your self-control to stop yourself from reaching out to his cheek in order to caress it, so instead you just huffed, turned around and opened the door to your locker room, while stating: “Keep telling yourself that, we both know that it was me Ro.”

**_They say you’re something I should do without_**  
**_they don’t know what goes on when the lights go out._**  
**_There’s no way to explain_**  
**_all the pleasure is worth all the pain._**

You didn’t even have to turn around in order to know that he was following you inside your locker room, closing the door almost without a sound. “Whatever sweetheart”, he chuckled while grabbing one of the water bottles from your table and taking a sip from them. You had no idea how he managed to make even that look  sexy but he definitely did. You couldn’t help but stare a little while begging to all gods that would possibly be paying attention to you that he didn’t notice. It was ridiculous that you - a grown woman and one of the best female wrestlers the WWE had to offer - felt like a little teenager whenever you were around him. 

And you couldn’t help that you wanted to be more than just close friends, despite knowing about the rumors of his countless affairs he supposedly had after his divorce and besides the hushed words you heard here and there that he was far from being dating material ever since his marriage fell apart. Truth was that it kind of hurt you not letting him know, but at the same time you were far to afraid of the rejection you would possibly face once he found out. You knew the women he had been with in the past and it seemed as if he had a prey pattern that you just didn’t fit in, no matter how close of friends you actually were.

**_Loving you, that isn’t really something I should do_**  
**_shouldn’t wanna spend my time with you, yeah._**  
**_Well I should try to be strong, but baby you’re the right kind of wrong._**  
**_Yeah, baby, you’re the right kind of wrong._**

You snapped out of your thoughts when you felt a warm hand on your shoulder, gently shaking it. As you looked up, you saw concern written all over Roman’s face. Trying to collect your thoughts you wanted to know: “What is it? Have you said something?” Roman thought about it for a second before answering: “Are you sure you are alright baby girl? You seem to space out from time to time, not answering any questions or reacting to any statements. What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?” You enjoyed the gentle touch, you really did, but having him so close once again made you feel dizzy. “Yeah I’m good, I’m good”, you tried to save the situation, taking a step back to bring some more distance between the two of you. With an eyebrow raised, he wanted to know: “Why are you lying to me doll?" 

You felt trapped hence why you answered with more force that you intended to: "Well excuse me, what are you implying now?” Roman took another step forward as he backed you up against the wall, leaving you no way to escape, before he brought his lips down just inches away from your own, captivating you with the warmth of his eyes before replying: “You are hiding something sweetheart and I would like to know what it is. I have realized it quite some time ago but it was never as obvious as it had been throughout the last few weeks. What is it? Do you really think I have not realized how you keep staring at me whenever you think that I’m not looking? You know that you can be honest with me, don’t you Y/N?”

**_I should try to run, but I just can’t seem to_**  
**_'cause every time I run you’re the one I run to._**  
**_Can’t do without what you do to me_**  
**_I don’t care if I’m in too deep, yeah._**

You felt your thoughts go on a rollercoaster ride once again. You wanted to tell him, you really did. You wanted to open up to him and let him know how you were feeling about him. But at the same time you just wanted to run and bring miles between the both of you. You were afraid… afraid of his reaction, afraid of a possible rejection, afraid of wearing your heart on the sleeve. Roman was twirling the tips of your hair between his fingers, patiently waiting for you to answer his questions. It didn’t take long before he realized that you would rather swallow your own tongue than say just one word to explain the situation.

You thought you heard wrong when you heard his whispered “Might take things into my own hands just as well” but before you could ask him to repeat what he just said, Roman leaned down, gently pressing his lips on yours. You tried to catch a clear thought but no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t. You felt as if you were paralyzed, not making a single move. After what felt like an eternity, Roman broke the kiss. You were not sure but you thought that you saw hurt written all over his face.

**_Know all about, yeah, bout your reputation_**  
**_and now it’s bound to be a heartbreak situation._**  
**_But I can’t help it if I’m helpless_**  
**_every time that I’m where you are._**

He instantly brought some distance between the both of you, mumbling: “I’m sorry Y/N. I… I was kind of sure that you felt more for me that you wanted to admit. Guess I’ve read the signals wrong.” You gulped hard trying to save the both of you from the chaos you both seemed to be heading to. Roman’s whole body stiffened as he tried to wrap his head around the situation in front of him and you could tell right away that he was about to turn around in order to head for the door, leaving you where you were. 

Before he could act on his plan you were wrapping your hands around his neck, pulling his head down to yours, capturing his lips with a sweet kiss. He didn’t take long to respond to your kiss and gladly accepted your invitation as you parted your lips, slipping his tongue into your mouth in order to deepen the kiss. You never wanted that moment to end, not just because it was perfect, but also because you were afraid of the aftermath. You have never felt better than in this moment, being trapped between the Samoan and the wall while your kisses grew from sweet and innocent into something much more passionate, full of desire. 

**_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_**  
**_say my name and I can’t fight it anymore._**  
**_Oh, I know I should go, but I need your touch just too damn much, yeah._**  
**_Loving you, yeah, that isn’t really something I should do_**  
**_I shouldn’t wanna spend my time with you, yeah._**  
**_Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong_**  
**_but baby you’re the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)_**  
**_Baby you’re the right kind of wrong_**  
**_Baby you’re the right kind of wrong_**  
**_Yeah, baby, you’re the right kind of wrong._**

After what felt like an eternity the both of you broke apart, both being slightly out of breath but with happy smiles on your faces. “Guess I didn’t read the signals wrong after all”, Roman smirked before placing another soft kiss on your forehead. “Took you long enough to act on it”, you smiled, gently pushing against his chest although you could have pushed against a wall with the same effect. He looked at you with an eyebrow raised, wanting to know: “What exactly do you mean baby girl? It was you that constantly starred at me in awe. I was able to hide it a little better, at least.” You gently caressed his cheek as you answered: “Shut up, I was afraid of the outcome. After all you’re the right kind of wrong.” And before he could protest, you sealed his lips with another kiss, forgetting everything around you, getting lost in the moment once again.


End file.
